Brainstorm
The human condition, advances to a point in history when four people get augmented biological capabilities by an experiment. The four have been installed with abilities through the use of an advanced bioproccessor in the distant future. Four characters given supernatural abilites. “My genius has broken the most challenging natures barriers ever faced, but it is now time to do what is necessary. Advanced computers are constrained by their programs while human beings by biology. In this experiment, I'm going to to push the boundaries and apply advanced biology and technology to amplify the human condition and I will not be contricted by any limitations!” -'Strange professorz(puppetmaster)' (codename puppetmasterx) Two different civilations, different from one another. One highly focused on their strengths of science and technology. The other one being an empire more focused on money, power, military, and economizes the factions surrounding its barrier of its land. One faction rebels situated in the empire and a war results between three factions. The collision of war results in a nationwide battle for land and ressources. A women taken in confinement by the puppetmaster becomes beyond his control Its secrets were found by a scientist who recorded his findings in the field but when the data was found and sold on the black market, then later ends of in the puppetmaster's hands. A civilization have two opposing homelands occupy different perspectives and values The gatekeeper of the ancients: protecting a shrine, The creator of the 7 guardians is 7 guardians protect the shrine: created by the emperor who manifests from earth's natural destructive energy forces of the planet to combat the forces of the supernaturals if they ever.became too powerful. 4 character concepts: The sorcerris, Rumbel, Mobel, Ellena. All yielding unknown installed bio-energy Mobel and Rumbel being physically enhanced, while Ellena(sorcerres) and “Teressa” mentally enhanced. The two girls both hold unrecorded and undertermined abilites. Their mental capacity has been somehow been unlocked and evolved extensively to that of a supernatural. 1)-Teresa-Alius:sorcerres. The most feared in the xxxxxwar. possesses unique mental abilities such as the power to convert people into servants or control others actions. She also posesseses another unknown supernatural force that she can summon with incredible power. Unparrelled intellect, and is the most powerful supernatural recorded. Her mind becomes fragile and then broken by the puppetmaster and becomes uncontrollable. 2) Reuben, Remy, Ronnie, -Alius Rumbel: The soldier, strength physically enhanced, combat specialist, ''' His installed abilities grants him with an extremely resiliant body type, and can regenerate at will using a built in self-renewing process'. His lifespan has been expanded to an estimated 300-500, years. His Capabilities include: '''Resiliance:' kinetic pulse energy overload, yielding of unknown bio-energy . Able to harnesse resiliant abilities through his survivability using endurance, stamina, rejuvenation, recovery. Accelerated Healing of wounds, body pain reduction, unknown bio-electric/kinetic/defense barrier, overall health regeneration throughout entire life span, faster reflexes, less needed food and water intake, lighting, better vision, rejuvenation of stamina, improved immune system, bone and mucle density matter increase, more stamina and energy control ;survivability beyond that extent/barrier/ of an average person physically overpasses the limits of known human endurance and strength, can stand strong climates, Enhanced physical energy output, can exert strong unknown physical energy, and sometimes more desxtrous movement and contact speed through biokinetic electricity. ------- “Our entire first class division could not stop him, he would not unrest. Out of 43 soldiers he managed to somehow managed to kill them all off and escape. We are the only hope of taking him down, we too have posess a unique ability, to that is which that we can use to slay this beast. The power of our sheer humanity.” -Learns how to heal peoples wounds through bioelectricity; give more energy to someone through touch(?) Personality profile:Bearing in mind he may come to trouble you as he is weary of certain faculties. One being his psychological tendency to have in which we call stupid aggression which is troublesome at some points due to his overpowering strength and inherited physical abilities. He have a strong spirit and can identify well with nature. It is noted that his abilities.a may have added negative consequences that would revolve mental instability, and a certain lacking of basic humam emotions and dialogue. Exceptional in combat with his resiliant capabilites, although he has to eat and rest and pretty much operates like an average person would. Even with my research, he carries unknown undertermined capabilites..... 3): Ellena: Elementalistx-exertion of supernatural energy, able to Harness natures elements ''' The third most powerful of the four. being a women able to '''draw forces from nature to use to her calling. Her abilities are similar to the sorcerres yet weaker. Cannot use any form of control, and cannot summon the unknown destructive force Ellena possesses. Ellena was banished from a highly modernized city because of materials being conflicted with, such as peoples electronic devices exploding because of her connection with metals and electricity. Before the experiment she had problems harnessing the elements, but after became more aware of her unique capabilites of her control over wind, fire, water, ice, ground, metals, etc. She is the most powerful when wielding electricity. 4)Agent Shadow: Mobel: A rogue that uses “///bio-electric, kinetic ////ability,” to speed up his movements at will. Has abilites similar to Rumbel but cannot renew his health. Agilie and hard to hit, can cloak his identity, sniper rifle specialist, the weakest of the four. scholared at a top secret facility in combat operations and shadow training. Dual revolvers are his weapon of choice, two extremely powerful and fast acting guns. Mobel dual wields the two revolvers with unparrelled speed through the use of biokinetic energy to exert dextrous movements. ''' '''Mobius/Mobel/shadow- The rogue speed, '''a hacker, or a thief at one point due to his poor economical level, trained in advanced technological and logistical operations at an underground training base. '''Very accurate with weapons. Elite training in 'sharpshooting, ', a hired agent in the assassination attempt of Rumbel, Tactics unit profile: Scholared in military logistical operations, and was housed in an underground training base. His provided gadgets and weaponry is unmatched, many years ahead of schedule. A vast array of weapons, and a full arsenal of gadgets are carried to his every need on a mission under the tactics unit. All rogue equipment designed by the applied sciences division. 'I'D cards for students Category:Story